Junto a ti
by aniee-nay
Summary: Ginny Weasley una chica hermosa y divertida es la nueva asistente de Harry Potter un empresario justo pero envuelto en la rutina diaria,¿que pasara cuando se vean por primera vez?
1. buscando empleo

" Buscando empleo"

Era una hermosa mañana en Londres, los rayos del sol y un despertador empeñado en no dejar dormir a una joven pelirroja despertaron a Ginny Weasley quien dormia como un bebe en el departamento que compartia con su amiga Luna Lovegood

Ginny!!!! Calla ese despertador que ayer no dormi por ver Titanic – gritaba Luna desde su habitación mientras se talla los ojos resecos resultado de llorar como ;Magdalena -

Mmmmmm no me quiero despertar estaba soñando que era la mejor jugadora de tenis – pensaba en lo que entra luna con un monton de mantas encima de ella de donde solo se veia solo su cabeza -

Ginny, Ginny despierta recuerda que debes buscar empleo ya que ayer perdiste el tuyo – le dice Luna mientras mueve la cama intentando despertarla y que a ella no se le caigan sus mantas -

Ay es muy temprano para que me recuerdes mi desgracia – dice Ginny abriendo sus ojos, saliendo de su mundo -

Pues así que tu digas que es muy temprano pues no eh – dice Luna al lograr con mucho esfuerzo ver el reloj

¿Pues que hora es? – pregunta con extrañeza por el comentario

Solamente las doce del día -

Las doce!!! Luna porque no me levantaste tengo que ir a varias entrevistas de trabajo – dice brincando de su cama y entrando a las regaderas soltando un gritito al pegarse con una esquina-

Pues ya te dije me quede viendo Titanic en la noche y me acabo de despertar, llore como una magdalena -

No puedo creer que sigas viendo esas películas pense que ya habias superado tu depresion – le responde Ginny mientras se daba una rapido baño

Pues para que veas que no es que extraño mucho a mi Neville – dice haciendo un berrinche como niña de Kinder mientras se escondia entre las mantas -

Pero solo se fue en un viaje de negocios dijo que regresaria en menos de un mes Luna tranquila porque a Neville no le gustaría verte así – le dice Ginny intentando animarla mientras ella tenia una batalla con el jabon -

Ya lo se pero es que estoy tan enamorada de el – responde Luna mordiendo su labio inferior para luego lanzarse con todo y mantas de la cama

Lo se, me lo dices todas las mañanas, tardes y noches

Me entenderas cuando te enamores querida – le contesta desde el piso con los ojos brillosos recordando a su gran amor

Pero si yo he estado enamorada – dice saliendo del baño y cambiandose a la velocidad de la luz-

Si tu lo dices pero bueno ya vete que no vas a llegar – dice cambiando de tema y arrastrándose para llegar al sofa y prender la tele

Tienes razón, te recuerdo que te toca preparar la cena – le recuerda mientras vea Luna lograr su objetivo-

-( La tarde no fue nada fácil para Ginny ya que en todas sus entrevistas le decian que no tenia la experiencia suficiente, que era muy joven o que el puesto ya había sido ocupado ese día solo le quedaba una entrevista y todavía no sabia muy bien para que puesto pero no podia ser tan malo)-

Wow creo que es el edificio mas alto que e visto en mi vida, me mareo de solo verlo

Yo también pense lo mismo la primera vez que vine aquí – dijo una voz detrás de ella-

Que pena no pense que me hubieran escuchado, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley – dijo extendiole la mano

Mucho gusto yo soy Hermione Granger y nunca te había visto por aquí buscas a alguien quiza pueda ayudarte – contesto una sonrisa ya que la chica le había caido bien

No yo no busco a nadie vengo a una entrevista de trabajo

Así que tu vienes a solicitar el puesto de la asistente del señor Potter

¿Asistente¿ Del señor Potter? – pregunta Ginny muy pero muy confundida-

Si asistente, pues que yo este enterada es el unico puesto libre en la empresa

Bueno es que he ido a muchas entrevistas que ni recuerdo de que son cada una – se excusa ginny recordando el día tan ajetreado que ha tenido

Todos pasamos por eso, así que no te preocupes, te acompaño vamos – dice volviendo a ver el gran edificio

Gracias – responde mientras las dos entran al gran edificio, que mas tarde le cambiaria la vida a Ginny Weasley

Sabes me recuerdas mucho a alguien y tienen el mismo apellido no lo conocerás – le pregunta mientras ambas subían el ascensor que para su buena suerte estaba vació-

Pues no lo se ¿como se llama? –pregunta disimulando su curiosidad

Ron Weasley –dice algo apenada con ganas de ponerse como un tomate-

Conoces a Ron no lo puedo creer – dice excesivamente emocionada

Si de donde lo conoces – pregunta alzando una ceja

Es mi hermano sabes el es pediatra – dice como una niña que empieza a contar un cuento-

Y uno muy bueno por cierto, mira ya llegamos – dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillosos-

Nunca habia visto una oficina tan elegante - dice caminando entre los costosos estantes y rosas que habian los estantes-

Si al señor Potter le gusta que todo este impecable, no debe estar una sola cosa fuera de su lugar – dice señalando las diferentes oficinas que estaban en el ultimo piso del prestigiado edificio-

Por cierto a que hora me va a entrevistar el señor Potter – pregunta como si de eso dependiera su vida-

No pues el señor Potter esta en un viaje de negocios y no volvera hasta mañana en la madrugada pero la vicepresidenta hara ls entrevistas descuida – le dice palmeandole la espalda-

Y es buena persona – pregunta algo temerosa-

De las mejores pero bueno me debo ir espera aquí con los dema s Ginny hasta que seas llamada – le dice mientras le indica los lugares donde hay una gran fila de personas esperando-

Muchas gracias Hermione – le dice a la castaña que se retira para su oficina-

-( Y así Ginny se retira a las butacas donde a su parecer la fila era interminable con una variedad de personas unos jóvenes muy altos, unos morenos, unos gorditos y en fin vio de todo hasta que noto que era la única mujer para el puesto lo que la puso nerviosa ya que podia sentir la mirada penetrante de todos ellos que la veian de arriba para abajo asu parecer se la comian con los ojos hasta que la llamaron y ella escucho el coro de los angeles que la llamaba )-

Buenas tardes – dijo la pelirroja observando como una cara conocida le ofrecia asiento-

Es bueno verte de nuevo Ginny espero no te hayas aburrido demasiado – le dijo ofreciendole una simpática galletita en forma de oso polar-

No pero no sabia que fueras la vicepresidenta – le dijo con una gran cara de asombro-

Pequeños detalles – dice riendo- pero bueno hay que ponernos serias porque me toca entrevistarte esto no tomara mucho tiempo así que relajate

Entendido – dice muy alegre y porque no, algo confiada

-(La entrevista no tomo mas de media hora en la que hablaron de la experiencia laboral de Ginny así como sus trabajos anteriores en fin de mil cosas que solo la vicepresidenta sabia para que)-

Sabes que Ginny estoy segura que tu eres la persona indicada para el señor Potter – dijo alegremente y con brillitos en los ojos como si planeara algo-

¿Tengo el trabajo? – pregunta con una luz de esperanza al día tan raro que había tenido-

Por supuesto – dijo Hermione dandole una palmadita en la espalda- mañana presentate a las ocho de la mañana ese escritorio será tu lugar de trabajo

¿Y tu me vas a presentar a mi jefe verdad? – pregunto sabiendo que tenia una nueva amiga-

Que mas quisiera pero tengo una junta a esa hora pero descuida yo le diré al señor Potter que ya te contrate para que no se sorprenda de verte aquí esta bien, así que felicidades Ginny!!! Y mañana te vere mucha suerte – le decía mientras caminaba al ascensor-

Pero Hermione como se supone que sabre quien es mi jefe – le grita desde su nueva escritorio ya que lo estaba analizando-

Pues tu pierde cuidado lo reconoceras por sus ojos – le grito mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y ella desaparecia tras ellas

¿Sus ojos? – penso Ginny Weasley preguntandose como seria su futuro jefe y que le esperaria el día de mañana mientras salia del edificio con rumbo a su departamento esperando que Luna no siguiera viendo Titanic-

_Notas de la autora: Bueno este es mi nuevo fic que espero les guste en este estoy inspirada al maximo cualquier sugerencia, tomatazos, felicitación etc..etc… dejen un review o en mi pag esta mi correo._

_Bueno espero les haya gustadoy q se la pasen genial !!!!_


	2. Tus ojos por primera vez

"TUS OJOS POR PRIMERA VEZ "

"TUS OJOS POR PRIMERA VEZ "

En el aeropuerto internacional de Londres se encontraban esperando sus maletas dos jóvenes muy apuestos que regresaban de un agotador viaje de negocios en lo que ocuparon como un mes de sus vidas sin nada mas que trabajo, trabajo, trabajo y para colmo su trabajo se llevo a cabo en un paradisíaca playa que muchos dicen es igual que el paraíso aunque ellos solo estuvieron en un cuarto de cuatro por cuatro

Vaya! Este viaje se me hizo eterno – decía un joven mientras esperaba impaciente su maleta-

Si ya lo creo Neville espero que todo en la empresa este bien - dijo el chico de ojos verdes-

Harry acabas de llegar y ya estas pensando en la empresa sabes eso esta muy mal además Hermione esta llevando todo a la perfección eso tenlo por seguro –le aseguro el chico impacientándose mas-

Tienes razón pero tu no estas tan tranquilo que digamos

Es que mi maleta!! – decía al borde de un colapso nervioso-

Que con tu maleta, pasa algo malo? – pregunto Harry extrañando por la rara actitud de su amigo-

Es que trabajamos tanto para regresar lo antes posible y solo regresamos como con medio adelanto y necesito ver a mi luna hermosa para mostrarle algo que le compré – dijo relajamdose un poco-

¿Y que le vas a regalar? – Pregunto para que Neville se relajara contándole todo y hasta sintió un complejo de psicólogo-

Pues es algo complicado – decía nerviosos-

¿Por qué? – Pregunta intrigado pues nunca había visto a su amigo así

Te digo pero me ayudaras y te digo porque sobre advertencia no hay engaño

Mientras no tenga que matar a nadie supongo que esta bien – decía dudando de su salud mental porque no tenia ni idea de lo que le pediría hacer-

Descuida es por una buena causa, ayudar a tu amigo – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Esta bien todo sea por ayudar a un amigo …..

- Mientras que en el aeropuerto se anunciaba que debido a u n problema técnico las maletas serian entregadas un par de horas después a lo cual a neville casi le da un paro cardiaco de no ser porque Harry se lo llevo a rastras del aeropuerto a un restaurante para que se tranquilizara y porque no para comer algo ya que se moría del hambre y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Así también una pelirroja estaba llegando a su departamento después de haber estado todo el día de arriba para abajo esperando solamente que a su amiga no se le olvidara preparar la cena-

Luna, estas en casa? - dice abriendo la puerta d e su departamento que estaba completamente a oscuras-

Si Ginn solo prende la luz – se escucho la voz de luna en la oscuridad total-

mmm… esta bien – dice sospechando que su amiga trae algo entre manos-

¡Sorpresa! – gritan las amigas de Ginny ( Katie, Angelina, Fleur y Luna por supuesto)

Ahh!! – grita Ginny asustada e instintivamente se tomo las manos con su cabeza y puso una cara graciosisima pues lo que menos esperaba era ese recibimiento-

Vaya que te sorprendimos verdad –dice Katie-

Si es que pues si no mal recuerdo hoy no es mi cumpleaños-

Claro que no tontita pero hay que festejar – dijo Angelina-

¿Festejar?¿Festejar que?- pregunto muy pero muy confundida-

Que Luna no esta viendo titanic hoy - añadio Fleur-

¡Oye! - grita Luna indignada a lo que todas comienzan a reir-

Bueno debes admitir que es cierto – dice Ginny aguantandose la risa - pero ya en serio a que se debe todo esto

¿Qué no es obvio?, vamos a festejar que ya tienes trabajo –

FLASH BACK

Bueno Ginny ¿ a que hora vas a llegar al departamento para saber cuando empezar a cocinar - s e escucho la voz de luna a traves del celular de Ginny-

Luna que no me vas a preguntar como me fue – dice la pelirroja fingiendo indignación-

Claro Ginny que clase de amiga crees que soy!! - dice igual fingiendo indignación y poniendo una cara de corderito a medio morir que si Ginny hubiera podido ver se moriria de la risa-

Jeje bueno es que estoy feliz, me dieron el trabajo!!- dice dando vueltas en la calle a lo que varias personas la miraron como si estuviera loca-

Felicidades Ginny!!

Gracias bueno debo colgar hay viene un t axi y voy para alla con mucha hambre eh! Bueno adios - y colgo el telefono-

FIN FLASH BACK

Luna no pense que fueras a organizar esto para mi - dice muy conmovida-

Pues ya ves – dice luna alegremente-

Chicas muchas gracias las quiero mucho - dice abrazando a todos -

Y nosotras a ti pero si no nos vamos ya me morire de hambre y eso será muy pero muy malo – dijo Fleur-

Bueno vamonos porque hay que festejar!! - Dijo Ginnytomando su bolso y todas salieron tras de ella a lo que prometía ser una noche inolvidable-

-Mientras tanto un satisfecho Harry ( ya comió por fin y en barriga llena corazón contento) y un mas tranquilo Neville-

Bueno y por fin me vas a contar que traes en tu misteriosa maleta - dice Harry tomando un poco de vino-

Si, porque como ya te dije necesito tu ayuda –dice poniéndose muy pero muy serio-

Pero yo como te puedo ayudar- dice Harry extrañado-

Es que… yo… le voy a pedir a…a… Luna que se... Que se case conmigo!! –dice armándose de valor y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

Neville amigo, eso es maravilloso!!, felicidades!! - dice levantándose de su asiento para felicitar a su amigo-

Gracias harry, mira el anillo lo deje en la maleta para que no lo fuera a perder - y entonces sus ojos muestran una furia que nadie había visto en el - pero ya ves pero te juro que no vuelvo a viajar en esa aerolinea

Neville debes relajarte - dice seriamente-

Mira quien lo dice –dice interrumpiendo a Harry-

Oye yo me se relajar ,soy la persona mas relajada del mundo –dice algo indignado-

Harry era broma – dice en voz seria-

Ahh, ya lo sabia -dice algo apenado –

No importa, que me decias? – dice Neville para cambiar drásticamente de tema-

Pues que las maletas solo se retrasaron un poco y seguro el anillo esta sano y salvo, no tienes de que preocuparte - dice comprensivamente-

Lo se gracias solo que no puedo evitarlo, bueno lo mejor será que nos retiremos al aeropuerto no? – pregunta ansioso-

Si ya se que te urge además mañana hay trabajo - dice buscando su billetera y llamando al mesero-

Hablando de trabajo que vas a hacer con tu asistente no necesitas una nueva – pregunta Neville terminando el vino de su copa-

Por eso no hay que preocuparse le pedí a Hermione que hiciera entrevistas de trabajo y hace rato me mando un mensaje que decía " tienes nueva asistente te va a encantar" así que supongo eso ya no e s un problema - Dice vagamente -

Entonces por lo menos sabes que es una chica, y como se llama -pregunta Neville curioso-

No lo se Hermione no me dijo nada mas - dice resignado ya que le parecía estupido no saber el nombre de su nueva asistente-

Sabes eso es extraño y ¿como vas a saber quien es ? - pregunta Neville demasiado confundido-

Pues seguro estará ocupando el escritorio fuera de mi oficina además es la única persona nueva en la empresa ¿ que tan difícil será reconocerla? - dice parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Neville-

Tienes razón pero aun así es extraño que no conozcas a tus empleados

Si ya se pero mañana ya sabremos quien es la asistente misteriosa así que apresúrate que no debemos desvelarnos mucho- dice como papa regañón ya afuera del restaurante y consiguiendo un taxi luego luego-

Si ya se papa se hará lo que tu digas - dice neville subiendo al taxi-

Muy gracioso mira nopuedo dejar de reírme (nótese el sarcasmo)

Ya no seas amargado apurate-dice ya en el taxi-

Esta bien, esta bien – dice cuando de pronto se queda como en shock con un pie en el taxi y otro en la acera-

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta en tono preocupado-

Que tonto soy olvide mi celular en la mesa – dice jalando de su hermoso cabello-

Pues ve por el harry pero apúrate yo aquí te espero en el taxi

No tardo nada- y se va corriendo de nuevo hacia el restaurante-

(Justo cuando Harry entraba al restaurante un taxi se estacionaba enfrente de este y cuatro hermosas chicas salen del pequeño taxi en el que estaban todas como si fuera el autosardina)

Tierra al fin – dice Ginny saliendo disparada del auto-

Luna creo que te sentaste encima de mi ya no seinto mis piernas !! – dice Angelina haciendo una mueca de dolor –

Este… yo lo siento – dice Luna-

Oigan quien le va a pagar al taxista – dice Fleur viendo con desconfianza al taxista –

Yo lo hago adelantense por una mesa – dice Ginny-

Pero no tardes mucho te esperamos adentro - Dice Fleur mientras aun miraba con desconfianza al chofer .

Esta bien – dice Ginny riendo y volteandose para pagarle por fin al taxista que ya se había desesperado de las miradas tan desconfiadas de Fleur-

Aquí tiene señor que tenga buena noche –le dice al taxista que se marcha a toda prisa de hay- será mejor que me de prisa – piensa Ginny entrando apresuradamente al restaurante-

Muchas Gracias señor que bueno que guardo mi celular yo sin el simplemente no funciono – dice Harry dandole la mano al gerente del restaurante y saliendo del lugar-

Justo cuando Harry se dirige a la salida ve entrar a lo que a su parecer el la mujer mas hermosa sobre la faz del tierra le bastaron un par de segundos para apreciar lo hermosa que era como su cabellera pelirroja y aunque ella no lo miro porque al parecer estaba distraída si pudo observar el color de sus ojos unos ojos color avellana en los que quedo completamente perdido

Ginny entro en el restaurante buscando a sus amigas hasta que sintió una mirada y volteo para encontrarse con el hombre mas sexy de todo el universo se sonrojo al notar que la miraba pero no despego su mirada de el de sus ojos verdes eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamas había visto

Y así se quedaron mirando unos segundos aunque siendo honestos para ellos fueron horas por inercia Ginny avanzo hacia delante a buscar a sus amigas y Harry hacia la salida pues Neville ya lo estaría maldiciendo por tardar tanto con la prisa con la que los dos caminaron no se fijaron en el mesero que llevaba una gran bandeja con spaghetti a lo que los tres tanto Harry, Ginny y el pobre mesero fueron los protagonistas del mayor desastre de spaghetti por lo menos en ese restaurante al parecer solo ese ataque hizo que tanto Harry como Ginny volvieran a este mundo

Pero muchachos que no se fijan por donde van vean el desastre que han hecho – dice muy molesto el mesero levantándose y yendo hacia las cocinas-

Ehh lo siento – dice Harry tirado en el piso –

Yo también esta bien que tenia hambre pero no era para que me lo tiraran encima – dijo la pelirroja cubierta de los espaguetis-

Esta bien señorita – le pregunto Harry a Ginny-

Estoy bien gracias solo que creo que mi cena esta encima de mi – dice con una gran sonrisa-

Al parecer – dijo dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Muchas gracias ¿señor? – Pregunta Ginny-

Mi nombre es – pero justo en ese momento llegan todas las amigas de Ginny con una cara difícil de descifrar ya que tenían preocupación pero también se estaban muriendo de la risa por lo que paso y siendo honestos ellas y todo el restaurante se estaban muriendo de la risa pero hasta ahora lo disimulaban muy pero muy bien-

Pero que te paso mírate nada mas y así vas a trabaja mañana no no no no – dice Katie alarmada-

Lo mejor será irnos y pedir una pizza – dice luna tomando a Ginny d la mano y comenzando a jalarla hacia la salida-

Bueno espero verlo de nuevo en mejores condiciones – grita ginny saliendo jalada de ese restaurante dejando aun muy confundido Harry-

Yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver –murmura Harry para si mismo deseando volver a ver a esa pelirroja-

_Nota de la autora: Bueno se que no tengo justificación por la larga espera de esta capitulo no me queda mas que una disculpa y pues todo a sido muy extraño porque al parecer la computadora complotaba contra mi para que no pudiera subir el capitulo aquí esta!! Por fin!!._

_Creo que a habido mucho de neville hablando de luna pero es que lo necesito para mas adelante en la historia involucrar mas a Harry y a Ginny_

_Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero mi cabecita no dio para mas _

_No creo actualizar muy pronto aunque intentare hacerlo ok pero tengan por seguro que no abandonare esta historia ni ninguna otra _

_Ahh también quisiera agradcer a mi hermana q ayudo con el capi pasado a revisarlo y todo eso también escribe fics pero de sakura card captors por si les interesa solo contactenme_

_Bueno ya los dejo, esperando que el capi les haya gustado y sigan al pendiente de esta historia ya que esto es solo el principio_

_Se cuidan todos mucho y dejen reviews para saber si algo les gusto o no y se acptan todo tipo de sugerencias_

_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ¡!_


	3. Sorpresas en el trabajo

SORPRESAS EN EL TRABAJO

La luz entraba por la ventana de la pelirroja de Ginny le daba justo en la cara como diciéndole "primer día de trabajo, primer día de trabajo " y estaba decidida a no dejarla dormir mas bueno esa luz también se le sumo luna quien entro sigilosamente al cuarto y ni contar del despertador que minutos antes estaba sonando y ahora estaba hecho cachitos en el suelo de la habitación

Ginny, Ginny!! - decía Luna mientras la sacudía -

Estoy despierta solo que mis ojos están cerrados - dijo ginny mas dormida que despierta -

Ginny!! Toy muy feliz debes despertar - dice saltando en la cama de ginny con un oso de peluche en la mano como una niña de tres años

¿Y eso a que se debe? - Pregunta ginny que por fin se digna a abrir los ojos-

Es que recuerdas ayer cuando regresamos del restaurante - dice luna viendo a ginny aguantando las ganas de reír recordando como estaba ayer-

Como olvidarlo - dice con aire soñador

FLASH BACK

El taxista solo veía a las chicas por el retrovisor un poco sorprendido ya que la pelirroja parecia medusa solo que en vez de serpientes esta...tenia.. espaguetis en todo lo que llevaba de taxista no había visto algo así y aunque le daba demasiada risa la pobre muchacha opto por ser educado aparte se veia que todas las chicas andaban muy divertidas

Señor gracias por prestarnos estas bolsas para que mi amiga se pudiera sentar y no ensuciara todo su auto, le prometo que se las devolveremos - dijo Angelina seriamente-

Descuide señorita solo son bolsas se las regalo - dijo el taxista y volvio a centrar su atención en el camino-

Ay Ginny todavía no entiendo como acabaste asi apenas pusiste un pie en el restaurante y ve como acabaste ... me da hambre solo de verte - dijo Fleur

A lo que todas con este comentario e incluso el chofer (aunque el lo disimulo) atinaron a reir

Oigan !!,esta bien lo admito es demasiado gracioso - dijo con la cara roja -

No quiero pensar como estará el chico al que chocaste pobrecito Ginny - dijo Katie-

Pero si yo no lo choque s-solo fue un a-accidente - dijo defendiéndose sonando nada convincente-

Aja - dijeron todas a la vez -

Deberías volver a verlo para pedirle una disculpa sabes -dijo Fleur-

Pero si solo fue un accidente a-ademas nisiquera se su nombre -dijo ginny algo apenada-

¿y eso? Los dos se tiran encima del otro y no saben sus nombres que situación tan mas extraña - doce luna con los ojos entrecerados- y saben algo yo todavía me muero de hambre inmediatamente lleguemos pedimos las pizzas porque soy capaz de todo - dijo viendo los espaguetis que ginny todavía tenia en el cabello -

Ni siquiera lo pienses - dijo Ginny con una falsa molestia -

A todo esto todas volvieron a reir y por fin dejaron el tema del extraño incidente aunque cabe decir que un aroma a tomate combinado con perfume de rosas se extendia por todo el taxi provocando aun mas a las tripas de lunas a comerse ese espagueti -

Que chico tan lindo era, pero es verdad no se ni su nombre además no creo volverlo a ver creo que lo mejor será que me olvide de el de sus hermosos labios, eso ojos - pensó ginny soltando un suspiro involuntario-

¿pasa algo? - le pregunto fleur.-

Que ?, no claro que no solo que no puedo esperar por esa pizza -dijo Ginny volviendo a la realidad-

FIN FLASHBACK

Ginny, Ginny!! - casi gritaba luna desesperada por un poquito de atención

Perdón es que se me fue el avión un momento - dijo Ginny -

Eso ya lo note tontita pero es que ahhhh dios soy tan feliz - dijo sentándose en la cama d Ginny-

A que se debe su transformación señorita - pregunta una picara ginny-

¿a que te refieres ¿- le pregunta luna muy sonriente asfixiando al pobre osito de peluche que tenia abrazado -

Pues a que hoy estes tan feliz cuando hace unos dias estabas como la llorona llore y llore por tu neville - dijo haciendo unos gestos teatrales demasiados exagerados-

Vamos si ni fue para tanto - dijo haciendo una seña con la mano para quitarle importancia-

Si tu lo dices - murmuro ginny .-

Neville me llamo anoche cuando tu te bañabas para quitarte el olor a tomote - diciendo esto luna no pudo mas y solo una risita nerviosa- mmm bueno el chiste es que, por fin regreso de su viaje de negocios!! -dijo con los ojos brillantes como los de un niño cuando le regalas su dulce favorito -

Ohh luna me alegro tanto por ti, por neville y por el pobre de dicaprio que en la semana tantas veces se undio para salvar a rose - dijo sonrientemente ginny-

Ehh ginny aparte como si no te gustara ver a Leonardo todos los dias ehh - dijo de lo mas divertida-

Me gusta verlo pero no todo congelado el pobre ahh murió de hipotermia llorare jejeje pero en serio sabes que me da mucho gusto que por fin neville haya regresado

Lo se, ahora date prisa porque llegaras tarde a tu primer día de trabajo, primer de

dia de trabajo!! - dijo luna bajando de la cama para saltar en el suelo-

Cierto no tardo nada - y asi Ginny se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y corrio hacia el baño para alistarse -

Mientras tanto en un lujoso departamento el empresario Harry Potter se preparaba para volver a su rutina normal después de ese exhausto viaje de negocios se preparaba para volver a asumir todos los negocios de la empresa Potter que a su parecer habia descuidado un poco a esa hora solo esperaba a que su amigo Neville pasara por el ya que el auto lo dejo encargado y olvido pedir que se lo trajeran a primera hora ya que un minuto que no trabajara para el era tiempo perdido, cuando por fin tocan el timbre y un harry presuroso casi vuela a abrirla

Llegas tarde - dijo de manera automática señalando su reloj -

Si Harry también buenos días a ti, yo también espero que hayas pasado buena noche q-que p-pudieras q-quitarte esos espaguetis de encima - le soltó neville de una vez por todas recargándose en la puerta de tanto reír-

Esta bien buenos días a ti querido Neville y si logre quitarme todo eso de encima y ya deja de reír no es bueno que te burles de tu jefe- dice serio-

Es q - que ahh debiste verte jejejeje - dijo con voz entrecortada en lo que su ataque de risa volvía y casi lo tenia revolcándose en el suelo del departamento -

Si me vi y claro que me acuerdo - dijo mas para el que para Neville -

FLASH BACK

Señor Potter ¿necesita algo no se unas servilletas o algo asi ? -pregunto un mesero viendo el estado tan deplorable en el que harry se encontraba

Este no no gracias y este p-perdon por el desastre - y salio de ahí tan pronto como sus pies se lo permitieron ya que sentía cientos no miles de ojos posados sobre el, pero justo en la salida del restaurante estaba Neville afuera del taxi con una cara de desesperación que ni con mil masajes parecía quitársele

¿Pero Harry que t.-te paso? -pregunto sorprendido y haciendo un esfuerzo infrahumano para evitar reírse a carcajadas

Tu que crees -dijo harry secamente-

Ps no lo se no tengo la menor idea pero creo que era mejor que te bañaras en tu casa con agua a espaguetis no? -dijo Neville explotando en tantas carcajadas que las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a caminar mas y mas rapido-

Ok Neville ya que entre tus risas y mi apariencia estamos apartando a todos de aquí -dijo Harry mirando a Neville que de pronto se quedaba callado y miraba para todos lados viendo que en realidad todos se alejaban de ellos -

Esta bien tu ganas solo porque los dos quedamos en ridículo pero tan siquiera yo estoy seco - e inmediatamente neville entro en el taxi dejando a un aturdido harry-

Que esto es una competencia o que - murmuro harry con una sonrisita mientras entraba igual al taxi

Ahora si señor después de que mi amigo nos hizo esperar una eternidad podemos dirigirnos al aeropuerto -dijo Neville al taxista con una visible cara de enfado -

No!! Al aeropuerto no - grito harry haciendo que el taxista se parara -

Haber jóvenes creen que yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer -dijo el taxista ahora si con una cara llena de furia -

No es eso -dijo Harry -

Entonces de una vez por todas a donde los llevo -dijo el taxista soltando un gruñido -

Neville miro a Harry nerviosamente ya que no sabia a donde irían a parar el necesitaba su maleta y la necesitaba ya

Primero a mi departamento enseguida le doy la dirección y después lleve a mi amigo al aeropuerto -dijo Harry -

Entiendo - y el chofer por fin tuvo un rumbo que seguir y así evitando que en ese taxi ocurriera la tercera guerra mundial-

FIN FLASHBACK

Admítelo fue divertido - dijo Neville por fin entrando al departamento como perro por si casa -

No fue divertido, el gato del vecino me veía con unos ojos que parecía que me quería comer -dijo harry estremeciéndose al recordarlo -

Bueno bueno ya aunque si me lo preguntas estoy seguro que esa era su intención - dejo Neville al que le volvió el ataque de risa en un dos por tres

Como que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre burlarte de mi no

No descuida todavía no es una costumbre pero debes admitirlo fue muy gracioso verte asi aunque ahora que lo pienso no me dijste porque acabaste asi

¿en serio no te conte? - pregunto harry con una cara de sorpresa -

No -dijo serio -

Ahh es que ayer que volví por mi cartera me distraje y tropése con una chica y en eso que el mesero con una bandeja llena de espaguetis va pasando y pues ya sabes el final

Ahora lo entiendo pobre chica harry, sabes lo que me sorprende es que no hayas salido todo golpeado digo a la pobre le tiraste una bandeja llena de comida

En primera yo no le tire nada fue un a c c i d e n t e ok y la verdad fue muy comprensiva y se porto a la altura de la situación -dijo harry con aire soñador-

A la altura de la situacion me encanta como lo manejas y a todo esto como se llama -pregunta neville-

No lo se iba con sus amigas asi que por lo menos se quedo en buenas manos -dijo tratando de sonar indiferente como si ese pequeño incidente no lo hubiera afectada en nada absolutamente en nada

Vaya suerte que tienes tu con los nombres sabes, pero bueno ahora si ya vamonos porque vamos a llegar algo retrasados además recuerda que tienes que ver por fin a tu nueva asistente -dijo neville mirando su reloj-

Tienes razona si que démonos prisa

Y asi los dos salieron del departamento con destino fijo a las empresas Potter

Mientras tanto afuera del las oficinas se encontraba Ginny vestida con un pantalón formal negro y una blusa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco negro todo el conjunto lucia muy elegante y para rematar un elegante broche en su cabello

Bien esto no lo eches a perder Ginebra - murmuro para si y entro con paso decidido hacia el imponente edificio hasta llegar a su escritorio al decir verdad todos se portaron de lo mas amables con Ginny descubrió que todas las secretarias se la pasaban platicando entre si en sus tiempo libres y esto le pareció de lo mas divertido por lo menos sabría que en ese lugar no se aburriría y empezó a ordenar sus cosas a la espera de su jefe del cual no sabia absolutamente nada pero tendría que reconocerlo pues seria la única persona que entrara a la oficina que se encontraba justo detrás de ella así que no le quedaba nada mas que esperar

En eso un automóvil se estaciona enfrente de las oficinas de las cuales bajan por fin un alegre Neville y un desesperado Harry

Vez que llegamos bien, eres un exagerado sabes -dijo Neville -

No lo soy apenas llegamos a tiempo recuerda que hermione no esta hasta en la tarde así que prácticamente la empresa esta sin un lider - dijo duramente-

Deberías descansar mas -le dijo Neville a Harry cuando ya ambos estaban en el elevador-

Pero si yo descanso muy bien -dijo Harry con una falsa sonrisa-

Aja, pero bueno vamos recuerda que tienes nueva asistente y debes dar una buena imagen

Además hay mucho trabajo así que debe adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo entre mas pronto mejor - dijo seriamente-

Tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad -murmuro Neville en lo que las puertas del elevador se abrian -

Puede que no -dijo sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia su oficina cuando le pareció que vivía una escena muy parecida a la de ayer en la noche al verla a ella a la misma joven de ayer, a la misma que le robo el aliento a la misma que le tiro los espaguetis encima

El pensamiento de Ginny se paralizo al verlo caminar hacia ella al reconocer esos ojos _"lo reconoceras por sus ojos" _no habia duda ahora sabia quien era no tenia duda era el gran empresario Harry Potter su jefe para ser honesta no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo que el fuera su jefe

Buenas Dias no pense volvera a ver- dijo Harry muy sorprendido pero por alguna extraña razon estaba sonriendo

Buenos Dias al decir verdad o tampoco pense en volverlo a ver señor Potter - pregunto ginny mas valia estar segura-

Vaya sabes mi nombre sin embargo o no se el suo - dijo Harry -

Weasley Ginebra Weasley aunque todos me llaman Ginny - dijo muy segura de si misma

Un lindo nombre sabe , déjeme adivinar usted es mi nueva asistente verdad -dijo Harry-

Esta en lo correcto Hermione me contrato ayer y pues aquí me tiene -dijo ella alegremente -

Me alegro -dijo sonriendo como tonto cuando escucho un pequeño ruido detrás de el era Neville que lo miraba de una manera muy extraña fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esta sonriendo cuando el siempre se mostraba serio en el trabajo-

Ahh lo siento mire señorita Weasley -decia Harry cuando fue interrumpido -

Ginny - dijo ella de pronto -

¿ perdón ? - dijo Harry confuso pues si el ya sabia que se llamaba Ginny

Ehh lo siento pero llámeme Ginny por favor trabajaremos juntos y a mi me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre - dijo un poco apenada-

Entiendo Ginny -dijo de manera muy comprensiva -

Gracias señor Potter - dijo ella -

Sabe si yo la llamo por su nombre lo justo es que usted me llame por el mió - pero que estoy diciendo pensó harry o no soy así de liberal con mis nuevos empleados esto es muy extraño -

Es lo justo Harry -dijo felizmente ginny - porque de pronto estas tan feliz ginny digo estas conociendo a tu jefe eso no debería ser una experiencia aterradora pensó -

Cuando de nuevo escucharon un ruido al detrás suyo era Neville que mas fuera de lugar no podía sentirse

Cierto se me había olvidado déjeme presentarle al señor Nevillle Longbottom

Eso no es necesario Harry ya nos conocemos -dijo alegremente-

En serio - pregunto sorprendido harry-

Pues si Harry el es el novio de mi mejor amiga es mi deber conocerlo aunque siendo honestos no te había visto - dijo algo sonrojada, ok esto ya no esta bien como no note la presencia de Neville estaba a lado de harry y cabe decir que luna me mata por no reconocer a su novio pensó ginny-

Cierto bueno un placer volver a verte me adelanto porque tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo Neville y con eso se adelanto a la oficina dejando a Harry y Ginny solos nuevamente.

Vaya me sorprende mucho que se conocieran - admitió Harry-

Es un mundo pequeño ya ve yo lo conocí ayer -dijo sonrojandose al recordar en que condiciones lo conoció

Tiene razón - dijo igual rojo hasta mas no poder -

Y hubo un pequeño silencio aunque no fue incomodo es que ninguno de los dos creian lo que estaba pasando -

Debemos admitir que esta es una situación muy extraña - dijo finalmente Ginny -

Si que lo es pero bueno es un placer volver a verla y saber que trabaja aquí ahora me retiro a mi oficina -dijo muy cordialmente -

Claro cualquier cosa no dude en decírmela

Por supuesto que no - y asi harry se retiro a su oficina dejando de nuevo sola a Ginny-

Wuau no pensé que lo volvería a ver - murmuro ginny en extremo confundida el misterioso joven de ayer resultaba ser su jefe-

_Notas de la autora._

_Vaya bastante tiempo sin actualizar lo se y se tambn que no tengo perdón pero no había podido escribir el capitulo antes la escuela me tenia de lo mas presionada pero gracias a una fuerza divina ya esto d vacas!! To muy feliz por eso_

_Espero les haya gustado este capi por fin sabe ginny quien es su jefe y harry sabe quien es su asistente de verdad espero les haya gustado tengo sueño es que de pronto me vino la inspiración y ya es un poco tarde jeje_

_Como no e podido revisar a ciencia cierta mi correo y devolver los reviews quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia _

_Rugbysxlife_

_Shia17potter_

_Liara_

_Lunatipola_

_Eva weasley_

_Lau taisho potter_

_Khoooraal_

_Geila potter weasley_

_Melypotter_

_Stay weasley _

_Gracias por leer la historia y por sus reviews , espero que los nuevos lectores tambn dejen reviews con sus opiniones se acepta de todo ok _

_Esten muy bn y espero poner pronto otro capi!! HASTA LA PROXIMA_


	4. Trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo

TRABAJO … TRABAJO Y MAS TRABAJO

No había pasado ni una semana y la empresa estaba a reventar de trabajo aunque cabe decir que todos los empleados eran en exceso divertidos siempre haciendo bromas, a Ginny eso le recordaba a sus hermanos Fred y George los bromistas de la familia. Se había estado acostumbrando a su escritorio y puesto al corriente de todo el negocio lo sorprendente es que en los pocos dias que había estado ahí casi no había tratado a su jefe y había una gran razon este entraba temprano a trabajar casi cuando salia el sol, todo el día estaba en juntas y al final se enfrascaba en la computadora todo lo que restaba del día eso no le parecia algo muy normal a Ginny que nunca había tenido un jefe tan … tan…. ¿amante del trabajo?

Ginny puedes venir un momento a mi oficina - Ginny escucho la voz de Harry en su oido eso la sorprendio bastante _¿ me estare volviendo loca_ ? pensó

¿Ginny ? – volvio a mencionar Harry por el auricular

Ah perdon, me decias Harry – dijo Ginny volviendo a la realidad .

Te pregunte si podias venir un momento

Claro claro – dijo levantandose enseguida de su lugar-

Ay Ginny y tu pensando que oías voces de verdad te debes estar volviendo loca dios y luego alucinas la voz de tu jefe eso no debe estar nada bien … no es normal mmm me parece que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua – pensó Ginny con una sonrisa entrando en la oficina de Harry –

En que te puedo ayudar Harry – dijo observando el lugar perfectamente ordenado con toda una estantería de libros, el escritorio perfectamente ordenado de no ser por unos archivos que había en este y una pequeña mesa con unos sofas muy discretos ginny pensó que ahí sentado seria mas facil negociar algo-

Necesito ayuda con los documentos de la presentacion de mañana … quiero tenerlos listos para esta noche -dijo sin quitar la vista de los documentos –

Claro – dijo tomando unos de los tantos folders que Harry tenia en su escritorio- son para la presentacion sobre los negocios con la familia Chang cierto

Si – respondio el por fin alzando la mirada por unos momentos creyo que estaba en el cielo y frente a el estaba sentado un angel aquel pensamiento que lo asusto … y mucho –

Creo que esto nos llevara toda la tarde – dijo sacando a Harry de su embobamiento –

Puede ser pero todo sea para que mañana sea perfecto los negocios con la familia Chang son muy importantes para la empresa – dijo firmemente –

¿La empresa es muy importante para ti verdad ? - pregunto ella para hacer mas facil y ameno todo los montones de trabajo que había que hacer en ese escritorio –

Lo es todo para mi – dijo muy sinceramente –

¿ Todo ? – pregunto ya que esta bien que el trabajo es importante pero en realidad era para tanto -

Si claro al igual mis padres esta empresa es todo el trabajo de ellos y yo pienso protegerlo al fin al cabo es el negocio de la familia – dijo con una leve sonrisa –

Tu padre no viene muy seguido por aquí - pregunto pensando si no había metido la pata al fin y al cabo esa pregunta no tenia nada que ver con el trabajo y no le sorprenderia que Harry se parara del escritorio hecho un ogro le gritara y le pidiera no… no… no… mas bien le exigiera su renuncia ya se veía despedida de nuevo …. Pero paso todo lo contrario –

No mi papa esta un poco delicado de salud al fin ya no es un adolescente por lo que yo estoy a cargo ahora mientras el descansa y mi madre se fue con el están en nuestra casa de descanso estoy seguro que pasandolo muy bien al fin ellos ya han trabajado mucho – dijo mirando a Ginny –

Espero que tu padre se recupere pronto eh leido en algunas revistas que el es un hombre muy astuto en los negocios y con mucha energia no dudo que en este momento este recuperandose rapidamente – le dijo con una sonrisa

Sabes algo yo tampoco lo dudo – dijo mirandola y sonriendole de una manera que la cautivo de una manera que ella nunca se hubiera imaginado incluso pensó que se le iba a caer la baba –

-Ginny ya no quiso preguntar sobre su vida personal aunque pensaba que a el no le molestaria no quiso poner a prueba su brillante idea así que siguieron charlando de negocios y de toda la fila de documentos que tenian en ese escritorio ….Despues de algunas horas Harry estaba muy entusiasmado por todo el trabajo que había adelantado pensó que terminarian antes de que anocheciera no cabia duda de que hacia un gran equipo con Ginny

Hemos adelantado mucho trabajo cierto – dijo Harry cerrando un momento el fólder que estaba leyendo –

Si es verdad – dijo mirando la hora – solo hemos estado trabajando en esto tres horas pero a mi me parecer que fue menos – dijo sorprendida-

Sabes a mi también – dijo de pronto de muy buen humor –

- En ese momento tocan la puerta era Draco Malfoy el encargado de supervisar y manejar todas las inversiones de los negocios con la familia Chang , el y Harry solo tenian una relacion de trabajo lo que hacia que se hablaran para hablar estrictamente de eso de trabajo

Disculpe señor Potter, Srita Weasley –dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo-

En que puedo ayudarlo señor Malfoy – dijo el un un tono un poco cortante no le parecio que hubiera interrumpido en su oficina cuando estaba con Ginny _¿Cuándo estaba con ginny? Pero que cosas pienso si solo estamos trabajando _– pensó Harry

Necesito consultarle unas cifras para la junta de mañana –contesto e ignorando su tono -

Entiendo, Ginny ya hemos trabajado bastante porque no vas a comer algo y luego regresas para terminar todo esto – le dijo Harry de la manera mas educada a Ginny –

Por supuesto – dijo dedicandole una sonrisa tierna a Harry y saliendo de la oficina dejando a Harry y Draco en su junta improvisada según ella-

Y así sale decidida a ir a comer algo… se estaba muriendo de hambre y eso apenas lo había notado haberse concentrado tanto en el " trabajo" la distrajo de todo y así se dirigio hacia los elevedares cuando se encuentra con Hermione la vicepresidenta y ya gran amiga se habian conocido bastante en los pocos dias que habian pasado desde la contratación de Ginny platicaban de todo desde la oficina… los chicos de la oficina los chicos fuera de la oficina era muy divertido para Hermione tener a alguien con quien platicar que no fuera un loco perdido en los archivos de la oficina para variar

¿Ginny como estas ? – le pregunto Hermione que se había encontrado con Ginny-

Muy bien Hermione ¿y tu? Te noto de muy buen humor

Si la verdad es que lo estoy – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios –

Y eso a que se debe – dice Ginny muy picaramente –

Ahh bueno es que es la hora de comer y pues hoy no lo hare sola – dijo divertidisima en lo que las puertas del ascensor se abrian –

Vaya Herms y se puede saber con quien te vas a comer - dijo muy pero muuuy picaramente cosa que Hermione con lo entusiasmada que estaba no noto- -

Pero por supuesto que si Ginn pero será en otro momento porque ya voy retrasadisima y esto te lo tengo que contar con lujo de detalles … por cierto ¿Harry sigue en su oficina? – pregunto Hermione de lo mas inocente y feliz al parecer el hecho de comer la hacia inmensamente feliz -

Si, ¿necesitas que le de algun recado?

No, no es eso es que mira la hora que es y dudo que haya comido algo y si sigue ahí encerrado dudo que lo vaya a hacer – dijo con una cara de derrota total – pero bueno luego tendre que regañarlo ahora se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego – y así la castaña se subio en el primer taxi que se le puso enfrente y Ginny pudo observar como sacaba un pequeño peine trataba de peinarse el cabello –

_Así que mi querido jefe no quiere comer … si mi mama lo conociera no lo dejaria salir nunca de la cocina_ – pensó Ginny y en ese momento tuvo una idea, un momento de iluminación y así fue hasta un negocio de comida rapida, al fin al cabo a ella tampoco le gustaba comer sola-

Mientras tanto Harry seguia encerrado en su oficina con Draco terminado de checar las cuentas aunque a Harry le parecio que la compañía no era tan buena

_Me pregunto si Ginny tardara en volver_ - pensó Harry –

_Porque te preguntas eso – le pregunto su conciencia –_

_Mas bien me pregunto porque discuto contigo…_ _debo estar volviéndome loco_ – volvió a pensar Harry-

_Todavía no me respondes _

_Pues porque hay que terminar el trabajo y sabes me niego rotundamente a discutir contigo _

_Si.. aja – vaya su conciencia le estaba dando el avionazo –_

Entonces una voz lo saco de sus extraños pensamientos era Draco que le hablaba y el ni en cuenta

Señor me esta escuchando - decía moviendo una mano de arriba para abajo enfrente de sus ojos -

Perdón, quisiera repetírmelo –dijo con una expresión confusa. -

Solo dije que esto lo puedo terminar yo, ya que checamos las otras cifras -dijo Draco molesto de que no le prestaran atención aunque no lo demostro –

Deacuerdo entonces puedes retirarte te vere mañana en la junta – dijo Harry distraidamente- .

Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Draco y salia a todo prisa del despacho –

Vaya por fin – dijo Harry en voz alta y al parecer mas relajado –

¿Por fin que jefe ? – dijo Ginny entrando en la oficina de repente con una gran bolsa en las manos –

Vaya Ginny me has dado un susto de muerte – dice Harry aferrandose ala mesa como si de eso dependiera su vida

Yo bueno lo siento nunca pensé que le provocaría un infarto – dijo con una sonrisita traviesa –

Yo tampoco créemelo – dijo mas calmado no le había caído nada bien que Ginny lo escuchara hablar solo –

Bueno ya la próxima vez tocare, lo prometo – dijo alzando la mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento y dejando la bolsa de la mesa –

Descuida esta bien es que andaba distraído , has regresado rápido – dijo para cambiar el tema –

Si, es que es hora de comer – dijo alegremente -

¿Hora de comer ? – repite confundido Harry ya que no entendía nada ni porque Ginny había regresado tan pronto ( cosa que no lo molestaba en lo absoluto ) ni porque había una gran bolsa entre el y Ginny

Si Harry hora de comer – dijo metiendo la mano en la bolsa y tendiéndole en un plato de plastico una Hamburguesa con papas y un refresco de dieta –

¿Qué es esto ? – pregunta Harry receloso observando el plato

Esto es una hamburguesa, mira te la presento – dijo Ginny muriéndose de la risa –

Bueno si se lo que es – dijo Harry algo cohibido ya que casi nadie bromeaba con el y mucho menos le llevaban una hamburguesa a su limpia y casi siempre ordenada oficina –

Lo siento, es que nunca había visto que alguien se impresionara tanto con este tipo de comida, si no te gusta no tienes porque comértela – dijo recuperando la respiración y mirándolo de reojo y sentándose en el sofá para estar mas cómoda –

Claro que quiero comerla –dijo con mucho entusiasmo - gracias

De nada, supuse que tendrías hambre pues no has salido de aquí en todo el día –dijo sacando de la bolsa igual una hamburguesa para ella-

Bueno eso no es extraño – dijo tomando la hamburguesa dándole un mordisco –

Si ya lo e notado –murmuro en voz muy pero muy baja así que Harry no pudo escuchar nada –

Vaya hace mucho que no comía una de estas – dijo Harry con aire soñador –

Prometo comprarte mas de estas – dijo muy divertida comiendo sus papas-

Ehh que me tomo las promesas muy en serio –dijo Harry mucho pero mucho mas relajado… se podría decir que era la primera vez que estaba relajado en esa oficina algo increíble-

Yo también estoy hablando muy enserio – dijo Ginny –

Y así los dos empezaron a reir a carcajadas, estaban muy contentos y nada hambrientos cabe decir …siguieron trabajando entre una que otra risa fue un día para nada agotador a pesar de todo el trabajo que ambos tenian que entregar y que haciendo tan buen equipo habian terminado –

_Nota de la autora: Lo se lo se e tardado algobueno algo es poco es que queria escribir unos cuantos capitulos mas de esta historia antes de publicar este para no atrasarme… bueno ya se q no tengo disculpa pero andaba requeteocupada jejeje pero bueno aquí esta el capi espero les haya gustado ^^_

_Y muchas grax x todos los reviews los leo todos y perdon x no haberlos contestado de nuevono tengo Internet en mi casa pero bueno no pienso agobiarlos con mis traumas emocionales u.u_

_Espero les haya gustado el capi como tengo unos cuantos escritos supongo no tardare mucho en actualizar ^^!!!! Dejen review s para saber su opinión d vdd es importante para mi!!!!_

_Besos a todos _


End file.
